


Gilmore Glimpses

by HuffleToo (hufflepuff_true)



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Bid-a-basket, Episode tag: s02e13 A-Tisket A Tasket, Episode tag: s03e17 A Tale of Poes and Fire, F/M, Gen, Luke has is own dream, One Shot Collection, Stars Hollow, several other Stars Hollow citizens make an appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 23:31:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13421937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflepuff_true/pseuds/HuffleToo
Summary: Small glimpses into the lives of the Gilmores and Star's Hollow. Labeled complete, but I will occasionally add some more snippets as the mood strikes.





	1. Rory's First Bid-A-Basket

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on my old FF.Net (9/14/13)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory makes her first basket. But who wins it?

Lorelai watched Rory bounce back and forth as Taylor Doose held up Patti's basket for auction. She was waiting semi-patiently for her basket to be up. The little girl had latched on to the idea of making and selling a basket for charity the moment that Mia had mentioned that the Bid-a-Basket festival was coming up. Lorelai indulged her daughter and let her pick out and (mostly) make what she considered to be high cuisine: crunchy PB&J sandwiches, apple slices with gooey caramel, and sugar cookies with purple kool-aid to wash it all down. She picked out the basket and insisted on tying the decorative bow herself.

Mia had asked Patti and Babette to quietly inform the town that Rory's was the pale wicker basket with a blue gingham bow. They didn't want anyone to mistake it for someone else's and be surprised by the little girl who came with the "anonymous" baskets.

So, here they were, waiting for Rory's basket to make its appearance, and not five minutes later it did.

"Isn't this a lovely basket?" Taylor was grinning down at Rory when he said it. She hopped from one foot to the other. It was her turn! "Let's start the bidding at five dollars!"

"Five dollars," that was Morey.

"Six!" that was Kirk…

"Eight dollars!" that was Andrew. He let Rory come in and "dust the shelves" at his bookstore so that she could read books now that she had long finished the twelve that Star's Hollow Library had.

Back and forth, the bidding went; delighting Rory to no end. She liked to watch Morey, Kirk, and a few of the other men bid on something she made. Especially since the money would be going to the playground at the school this year.Finally, it ended: "Going once… going twice… SOLD to the man in the flannel for fifteen dollars!"

Lorelai looked around and noticed that it was Luke bringing the money to the front. She hadn't noticed his bid. Rory looked up at her, and she nodded. Smiling, the girl skipped forward to where Luke was waiting.

"So… Where'd you like to sit?" Luke cocked an eyebrow as he peered down at the ball of energy in front of him.

Instead of answering him, she slipped her hand into his and pulled him over to the large oak she liked to read under. Lorelai smiled and sat down on a bench not far away, and watched as her little perfectionist made sure the blanket was completely even before she let her companion sit.

Despite being a health nut who wouldn't normally eat apples with caramel or purple kool-aid that was more sugar than kool-aid, Luke didn't say anything about all the sugar rotting her teeth while he asked about school and the books she had read that went over his head.

It was nice. It was something that her father should be doing. Lorelai tried to shake that thought out of her head. She and Rory were just fine on their own, even if she was a maid at an inn and they lived in the potting shed behind it. Nope. They didn't need a man in their life.

Though, as she looked over to see the normally gruff man take off his trademark baseball cap and drop it over her daughter's head it was nice to see his eyes crinkle at the corners and to hear his deep chuckle. It was nice.

Now that she thought about it, she didn't see him like this often. It was… nice.


	2. Jam Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke has a dream.

"Daddy! Daddy, daddy, daddy, DADDY!" Luke looked up and smiled as he saw his daughter, Mia, rush into the diner. He set down the plates he was holding to catch her and swing her up onto his hip. He kissed her on the head and set her down on the stool at the counter.

"I'll be back in one sec." Picking up the plates, he took them over to the table, apologizing for the wait.

"So, what'll it be?" he asked as he moved behind the counter, plopping a small menu down in front of his daughter.

She took it very seriously, opening the miniature purple menu that said: "Mia's Picks" in large yellow letters. Of course, it was construction paper and crayon, though he had it laminated for her. She had been so excited when her cousin Doula helped her make it last year.

Doula got her artsy streak from her mom, and so helped Mia make a list of all over her favorite foods, excluding the things on the normal menu that she felt were '"icky" like ham sandwiches.

He glanced back at her when she imperiously set the menu back down on the counter. "One peanut butter and strawberry jam sandwich with crinkle carrots," he gave her a long look, "Please."

He smiled and ruffled her. While making her sandwich she told him all about her day at school. Apparently, Bobby had stolen her favorite blue crayon so she accidentally-on-purpose bonked him on the head with a nerf ball during PE.

At last, he set down the plate in front of her. It had ended up being two sandwiches because she was on a star-shaped kick. He wasn't going to let her near Kirk ever again.  
He went about his business as she happily munched on her sandwich and carrots. Only looking up when he heard the shout of "Mommy!"

Luke looked up to see Lorelai walk in the door and catch their daughter mid-stride, twirling her around; she nearly took out Taylor's hat in the process.

She sauntered over and leaned into to kiss his cheek, prompting Mia--who was still on her hip--to grab his face and give him a smack on the cheek. Lorelai giggled when she left small hand shaped jam marks on his cheek-

"Ahh!" Luke sat up, gasping for breath. The clock next to him read 2:19 AM in large red letters.

He rolled over and groaned into his pillow. That was the fifth time this month he had that dream. Now, he took a deep breath and tried to go back to sleep.


End file.
